v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Denver/Universe 1
'''Austin Elijah Denver '''better known as "Detox" is a member of The SigmaForce and is known as one of Sigma's trusted lieutenants. He was first seen very briefly prior to the SigmaForce's introduction when he was seen murdering and draining the life force from a patient in the hospital when he is approached by Sigma to join his team. Appearance Detox is a rather tall frail individual, He has dark red hair and golden eyes. He also seems to have a shaved beard even though it's mostly covered. Detox usually wears a white surgical mask with the SigmaForce logo on it, a light blue shirt with a white lab coat over top, wearing dark blue jeans and brown work boots, he wears black gloves, one of these gloves being light gray with three long syringe like claws on the end, the three syringes connected to a holding tank housing a green liquid with two tubes going up the arms and connecting into his shoulder, metal parts lining said arm. Personality Not much is known about Austin as a person, most notably he seems to be very sadistic from what we've seen of him. He also seems to be a very dominating force in the SigmaForce, bossing around even some of the more powerful members. But he also looks after his crew, making sure that they survive any encounters Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Austin Elijah Denver was born in 1969, becoming a doctor in 1990 and starting his own medical practice and harvesting the organs of deceased patients and selling them on the black market. He first met Sigma upon one of these sales where Sigma created and gave him his signature claw. Austin would use this claw to absorb the life from dying patients and keeping their life force inside the glove to use later. Many years later he was approached by John Sigma to join the SigmaForce, currently he hasn't seen any fights lately. Abilities & Paraphernallia Abilities * '''Healing Magic: '''Seen very briefly, utilizing the essence within his claws he can heal a multitude of wounds, but this has limits such as not being able to heal anything linked to either Soul Eater or the Termination Soul * '''Decaying Magic: '''Seen very briefly, utilizing the essence within his claws and impaling it into something he can turn the thing into dust, decaying it completely after around thirty seconds. * '''Soul Magic: '''Like many others, Austin can use the energy latent within his soul he can summon it to use to his advantage and utilize many attacks. ** '''Soul Reaper: '''Summoning energy from his soul Austin can summon a large scythe and slashing at the air in front of him. ** '''Heart Stopper: '''Summoning energy from his soul, Austin can punch the opponent so hard it will stop their heart very briefly. ** '''Cleansing Strike: '''Summoning energy from his soul, Austin will punch the opponent, sending a wave of energy that can send people flying from the pure energy it packs ** '''Dehydration: '''Summoning energy from his soul, Austin can evaporate water from the opponent's body, causing them to collapse from lack of liquid in their body. ** '''Diseased Tentacles: '''Summoning energy from his soul, Austin can create tentacles created from diseased cells that can be used for many things. * '''Absorption Magic: '''Austin can absorb both the life force and kinetic energy from opponents and use them to his advantage, either healing his partners or sending the kinetic energy back into an opponent. Paraphernallia * '''Syringe Claw: '''A specially made gauntlet created by John Sigma, it consists of a plastic gauntlet that covers the hand and contains a small tank of fluids that connects to three syringes. The fluid tank connects to one tube that connects to a tank in his shoulder, metal connecting it to his arms as to not be destroyed. The syringes both absorb blood and life essence Weaknesses * '''Human Biology: '''As a human, Austin can be killed easily by losing his brain or heart or by losing too much blood. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Doctors Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Healing Magic Users Category:Absorption Magic Users Category:Soul Magic Users Category:Decay Magic Users Category:SIGMAFORCE